Forbidden
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: They meet once a week in a local bar, and spend the night together. In the morning she was always gone, on her way to her husband. Jacob/Bella. Lemon. Oneshot. Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight.

Author Notes: This was my very first lemon. Let me know what you think.

Forbidden

I entered the bar alone that night. It was crowded that night, it always was on the weekend. I had on a simple black dress that brushed my knees. It had buttons running down the length of the fabric. My brown hair hung in a loose ponytail. I made my way towards the bar, pushing past a few drunk costumers, and slipped into my usual spot.

The bartender slid me a drink. I was here so often that everyone here knew what I drank. I focused on the clear liquid in my glass. The stool next to me remained open. He was not here yet. I closed my eyes and took a sip of the cool substance. Even though my body didn't require this kind of fluid I still had an image to keep up. To them I was a human.

I could smell him before he even opened the door. I spun around on the chair and watched him walk into the room. He was taller than most everyone there that night. He gave me a quick smile and made his way towards the bar.

This was our usual routine. We would meet at the bar, pretend to drink and catch up, then we would leave together. Tonight would be no different. He slid onto the stool next to me, and immediately his arm was around my shoulders.

"I missed you Jacob."

He placed a kiss on my forehead. "I missed you too."

The night continued with idle chitchat. Slowly the bar began to clear out, and we took this as out cue to leave as well. Jacob placed his hand on my lower back as he led me out the door and towards his car.

He held the door for me as I clambered into his suburban, and he silently shut the door behind me. No words were needed. This had been done many times before.

We arrived at his apartment in record time. The elevator took its time climbing the twelve floors.

He took my hand as we reached his apartment. He swiftly unlocked the door and led me inside. The moment the door was closed his lips were against mine. I opened my mouth, granting him entrance, and our tongues tried to dominate one another. He pushed me up against the door, and I let my hands run through his dark hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

I felt his hands roaming my body, but I chose to keep my eyes closed. His lips were warm against mine, and his hands almost burned my skin. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. His fingers began to play with the buttons on my dress. His knee slid in between my legs. I gasped in surprise.

I began to fumble with the end of his shirt, trying to pull it free from his pants. He mouth left mine, and he began to kiss my jaw line. I succeeded in removing his shirt from the confinement of his pants, and I didn't hesitate as I ripped it from his body. I let the pieces fall to the floor.

"That was my favorite shirt." He growled as he began to inch the skirt of my dress up me legs.

"I'll make it up to you." I placed my hand against his growing erection. He let out a small gasp, and bit down on my neck. I'm so glad I heal quickly. I don't know how I would explain that to Edward.

I felt him harden in my grasp. Jacob reached up and began unbuttoning my dress. My hands slid up to his belt and removed the buckle with ease. His lips were now ravishing my collar and his hand reached into my dress, and began to fondle my breast. His lips moved towards the other one, and he took my hardened nipple into his warm mouth. I couldn't help but let out a moan.

My hand reached into his pants, and pulled out his enlarged member. He shuddered as the cool air came in contact with it. He removed a hand from my chest, and used it to slide my dress off my body. It fell to the ground, and he kicked it aside. I was standing in front of him in only my lace panties.

He forcefully turned me around and shoved me back against the door. His hands began to massage my bottom, and his fingers kept sliding under the lace. He slid my panties aside and without warning he shoved two finger deep inside me. I cried out in surprise, and he laughed.

He began to thrust his fingers and my body moved with him. I imagined his cock pounding me.

"Jacob." I begged. "Please."

He removed his fingers. "Please what Bella?" I felt the tip of his member against my thigh.

"Please fuck me." He rubbed himself along my folds, preparing himself for penetration. I groaned in anticipation. He guided himself into my center, and slid himself in slowly. He pulled himself out and thrust in again. He got faster with each thrust.

With in a matter of seconds I was pushing myself into him, meeting each thrust. He let out a throaty groan.

"God Bells." I turned my head, and he caught my lips. I moaned into his.

"Your so warm Jacob."

His thrusts became harder, and I could feel him pulsing inside me. We were both close to our release. I could feel mine building up inside me. I arched my back, trying to allow him to penetrate me further. His hands reached around to my nipples and began to pull and twist at them.

My climax was not far off. His thrusts became more powerful, and the speed increased.

"Cum for me Bella."

And I did. My body shook in pleasure, and he continued to thrust, riding out the waves. As I finished he released his warm seed into me, letting out a low groan.

I vaguely remembered him carrying me to his room that night. But when the morning came I was already out the door and on my way home. I had showered before I left his apartment, and I just hoped that my appearance was normal for Edward.


End file.
